Et au milieu des Ténèbres, la lune
by Aselye
Summary: Anna Colson n'a pas choisi son destin. Elle a fait que qu'elle a pu, vraiment. Mais combien de temps une ombre peut-elle résister à l'obscurité ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir :)_

_Voilà une fic' qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et qui est déjà bien avancée dans mon ordi'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

_Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre chère J.K. Rowling. _

_Quelques personnages sont de moi._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Anna ?

Ma gorge était sèche. La sueur perlait dans mon dos et un poids oppressait ma poitrine. J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, en vain. Les regards accusateurs m'encerclaient de toute part. Je serrai les poings.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Ils devaient me croire ! Comme si j'avais voulu faire une chose pareille ! Pour qui me prenaient-ils ?

-Bien-sûr que si, répondit sèchement la directrice.

Leurs visages étaient fermés, certains détournaient le regard. Pourquoi ne me croyaient-ils pas ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça…

Les larmes brouillaient ma vision. Le bureau de la directrice et la mine grave des professeurs m'entourant s'effaça. Je revis le corps ensanglanté d'Estelle, allongé sur le sol. Tout se bousculait en moi. Crainte. Incompréhension. Regret. Colère. Et crainte, encore.

-Peu importe, c'est finalement arrivé. On m'avait mise en garde et j'avais décidé de te laisser une chance… J'avais tort.

Elle regarda avec entendement ses collègues et inspira un grand coup avant de planter ses yeux impitoyables dans les miens.

-Les… Monstres tels que toi n'ont pas leur place dans la communauté.

_Les Monstres ? _Ces mots me firent mal. Finalement, je me mis à pleurer.

-Tu es renvoyée. Estime-toi heureuse de t'en tirer ainsi… Si la pauvre Estelle avait succombé à ses blessures…

Elle frissonna, ne terminant pas sa phrase. Sa mâchoire se durcit à nouveau. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose… Les faire changer d'avis.

-Ta mère t'attend à l'extérieur, ainsi que tes affaires.

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour me défendre ? Je ne pouvais pas partir comme cela.

-Mais…

-Au revoir, Anna.

Le ton de la directrice était sans appel. Je me détournai alors que la foule d'enseignants s'écartait pour me laisser passer. Le dégoût se lisait sur leurs visages. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'entendis distinctement quelqu'un prononcer les mots suivants :

-_Comment peut-on supporter d__'__avoir un enfant comme ça ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce très court chapitre qui a plutôt l'apparence d'un prologue, je vous l'accorde ! ^^ Rassurez-vous, les prochains seront plus longs. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et à bientôt ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :)

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre qui nous fait rentrer doucement dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ma mère m'attendait, pâle comme la mort. Elle m'adressa une grimace qui se voulait rassurante, sa main tenant ma valise tremblait. Sans ajouter un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portail. Nous ne croisâmes personne à cette heure encore matinale. Le palais était silencieux et nos pas résonnaient tristement sur le sol immaculé. Je jetai un regard au jardin parfaitement entretenu. Une fontaine murmurait en son centre, autour se pressaient buissons sculptés et fleurs colorées. Un agréable parfum s'ajoutait à la douce tranquillité de l'endroit. J'étais souvent venue m'isoler ici. Il était douloureux d'admettre que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ce sanctuaire.

Au bout de la longue allée se dressait le portail doré que nous franchîmes, les yeux baissés. Beauxbâtons était derrière nous, le reste du monde devant. Et pourtant, chaque pas qui m'éloignait de mon école était plus difficile. Ma mère ne me regardait pas, je savais qu'elle avait terriblement honte, qu'elle était atrocement déçue, voir dégoûtée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je m'exécrais moi-même.

oOo

-Maman, je…

-N'en parlons plus, Anna.

Myriam Colson étudiait un rapport, les lunettes au bout de son nez. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrées. Une semaine qu'elle ne me parlait plus. Une semaine qu'elle fuyait ma présence. Une semaine que je me sentais désespérément coupable. Cette fois, je voulais qu'elle me remarque. J'étais sa fille, après tout. Haussant les épaules, je lâchai :

-De toute façon, c'était une Née-Moldue.

C'était provocateur, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle tressaillit, relevant les yeux de sa feuille :

-Anna, ne parle pas comme ça ! Je t'interdis de…

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit, marmonnai-je.

-Non, c'est très grave ce que tu dis là ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père…

Il fallait tout de suite qu'elle le ramène dans la conversation… Cela eut une fois de plus le don de m'exaspérer.

-J'en ai rien à faire de lui !

Je montai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte. Ma mère détestait que je critique les sorciers à ascendance moldue, comme mon père en avait l'habitude, à l'époque où il faisait encore partie de la famille. Myriam avait du sang moldu dans les veines, remontant à son arrière grand-mère maternelle. Alors évidemment, lorsque la conversation dérivait vers une quelconque allusion à l'infériorité des sangs impurs, elle se hérissait instantanément. Quand à moi, je refusais de parler de ce soi-disant père qui s'était lâchement enfui. Qui n'en aurait pas fait autant à ma place ?

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, je redescendis les escaliers, penaude. Deux bols étaient posés sur la table de bois, au milieu de la cuisine. Ma mère s'attabla en me remarquant et seul le raclement des cuillères dans les bols troubla le silence. Elle lisait encore. Cette fois, c'était un livre. Cela finirait-il un jour ?

-Comment je vais faire à la rentrée ?

Je savais bien qu'il était hors de question d'abandonner les études. Ma mère ne l'aurait pas autorisé. Seulement, maintenant que l'école de Beauxbâtons m'avait renvoyée, il ne semblait que rester les cours à domicile ou par correspondance.

-Nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu remets toujours tout à plus tard, observai-je en croisant les bras.

Ma mère releva la tête. C'est alors que je remarquai la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle explosa :

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas, Anna, tu comprends ? Je n'en sais rien ! Je… Je suis aussi désemparée que toi, d'accord ?!

Elle se leva et sortit, claquant la porte, mais j'eus le temps de distinguer clairement les larmes sur ses joues blanches.

Ma mère pleurait à cause de moi. Encore.

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, en proie à de sombres pensées.

_La nuit étoilée était paisible. Je n__'__avais pas pu m__'__empêcher de sortir regarder les étoiles. Cela me calmait. Ainsi, je n__'__entendais plus mes parents se disputer. Je pouvais faire comme si tout allait bien. L__'__herbe était douce, en cette nuit d__'__été. La chaleur absorbée par le sol se diffusait dans l__'__air, tenant à l__'__écart la fraîcheur de la nuit. J__'__aurais pu rester dans le jardin et me boucher les oreilles, mais les éclats de voix étaient trop proches. Alors je franchis la petite clôture du jardin et marchai sur le sentier. Il menait dans la forêt que je connaissais bien, l__'__ayant déjà explorée. _

_Pourtant la nuit tout semblait différent. Les buissons étaient plus gros, les arbres plus tordus, les bruissements plus forts. J__'__inspirai une nouvelle bouffée d__'__oxygène. _

_J__'__étais déjà allée trop loin, il fallait rentrer, ce n__'__était pas prudent. Mes parents m__'__avaient toujours formellement interdit de me promener ici la nuit. A bientôt quinze ans, j__'__estimais cependant que cette règle était révolue. Il faudrait le leur dire._

_Un craquement plus fort que les autres retentit sur ma gauche. Je ne pus m__'__empêcher de sursauter et frissonnai. Je retins un cri lorsque deux yeux ambrés clignèrent dans le buisson. Avais-je peur ? Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la créature. Un grondement sourd s__'__échappa de sa gorge, des crocs luisants étincelèrent. _

_Un loup ? Il n__'__y en avait pourtant plus, dans cette région. Un chien ?_

_Le grognement se fit plus rauque, plus pressant et je reculai. Je me mis à marcher rapidement, tentant d__'__ignorer les piétinements derrière moi. _

_Mes pas s__'__allongèrent. La bête me suivait-elle ? Je courus. De plus en plus vite. _

_Mes pieds martelaient le sol de terre. Et je l__'__entendais derrière moi. La panique s__'__empara de mon être et je redoublai d__'__effort. Les arbres s__'__éclaircirent. La maisonnée était en vue. Je pouvais le faire._

_Un poids me fit tomber au sol. Le souffle coupé, je tentai de me retourner, levant mes bras pour écarter la créature. Je sentis de la fourrure soyeuse salie. Une truffe humide. Et soudain, des crocs baveux s__'__enfoncèrent dans la chair de mon avant-bras._

_Je hurlai._

Lorsque le soleil matinal caressa mon visage de ses rayons chauds, je réalisai que je m'étais endormie. Il devait déjà être tard, mon ventre protesta et je décidai de descendre à la cuisine, avec l'espoir de voir un petit déjeuner en train de cuire. Nous étions samedi et ma mère ne travaillait pas.

Aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence. La cuisine était impeccable, mais vide. Ma mère avait-elle décidé de faire la grasse matinée ? Sûrement.

Je me mis alors moi-même à la tâche, préparant des œufs brouillés. Ainsi, je pourrais me faire pardonner. Je lui apporterai même son petit-déjeuner au lit.

Une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans la cuisine et me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je préparai deux assiettes, dont une que je disposai sur un plateau en compagnie d'un café et de couverts. Ignorant ma faim, je montai à la chambre de ma mère. La porte était entrouverte et la lumière extérieure éclairait largement la pièce.

Le lit était fait. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

Déçue, je redescendis. Elle était probablement allée courir, évitant ainsi la confrontation.

Je laissai le plateau sur la table et m'attaquai à mon assiette avec avidité.

Je traînais ensuite dans la maison, lisant un livre, allumant la radio moldue. Cette dernière avait été une source de conflit entre mes parents, autrefois. Ma tante maternelle, qui s'était mariée à un moldu, l'avait fait découvrir à ma mère, qui avait tout de suite apprécié. Moi aussi, j'aimais bien. Et il s'était avéré qu'il y avait même une chaîne pour sorciers.

Plus le temps passait, plus je m'ennuyais. Je fis mon lit, rangeai ma chambre. Je me mis même au ménage. Ma mère serait à coup sûr impressionnée.

Midi vint. Je me résolus à manger les derniers œufs brouillés, peu motivée pour faire encore la cuisine.

La nuit tomba. Ma mère était-elle au travail ? Nous étions pourtant samedi. La soirée avança et, fatiguée, je finis par aller me coucher, étant peu désireuse de l'attendre jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mais le lendemain, elle n'était pas là. Ni le surlendemain. Pas un coup de fil, ni rien. Je ne comprenais pas. Que devais-je faire ? C'était la première fois que j'étais ainsi livrée à moi-même pendant aussi longtemps. J'inspectai sa chambre, en quête d'indices. Il manquait la plupart de ses vêtements, ainsi qu'une valise. Il n'y avait plus son sac, ni ses papiers.

Était-elle partie en déplacement professionnel sans me le dire ?

Une semaine passa sans qu'elle ne revienne.

Je finis par saisir le numéro de téléphone griffonné sur un bout de papier à la hâte et le composai. L'invention moldue ne m'était pas inconnue, mais il me fallut plusieurs fois pour réussir à composer le bon numéro. Je savais bien à qui appartenait ce dernier.

La voix de ma tante retentit rapidement :

-Allô ?

-Laurence ? C'est Anna.

Laurence Hill marqua une pause :

-Anna ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci et toi ?

-A merveille ! Ta mère est là ?

Ce fût à mon tour d'hésiter. Visiblement, elle n'était ni au courant de mon renvoi, ni de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ma mère.

-Et bien, justement, je pensais que tu savais où elle était.

Un silence de mort accueillit mon aveu. Une voix blanche reprit :

-Je ne sais pas où elle est, Anna. Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Bientôt trois jours, avouai-je. Mais ce n'est rien, elle doit sûrement avoir eu une urgence pour son travail.

Je n'y croyais guère.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Laurence, dubitative. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, tout va bien, dis-je.

-Comme tu voudras… Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau, d'accord ?

Je raccrochai en soupirant et décidai d'aller me promener. Le portail franchi, j'hésitai sur le chemin à prendre. Sur la droite, le sentier s'enfonçait dans la forêt et grimpait dans les collines sauvages. Sur la gauche, il se dirigeait vers un paisible village moldu et menait à la civilisation. Je choisis la droite. Après tout, il y avait déjà un moment que j'avais choisi.

Il régnait une fraîcheur agréable sous le couvert des arbres contrastant avec l'ardente chaleur régnant dans la plaine. Le sentier s'élevait en pente douce et sinuait entre les arbres et buissons. Tout était trop calme à mon goût. Aujourd'hui, pas de grand méchant loup. Le monde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me délaisser. Je me surpris à penser que cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. La solitude était reposante, routinière. Comme cette forêt. Et si je vivais ici, seule, pour l'éternité ?

Je quittai le sentier et marchai droit devant, ignorant les ronces qui agrippaient mes jambes et les branches me tirant les cheveux. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, j'arrivai enfin à une petite clairière largement ensoleillée. C'était l'endroit où mes parents m'avaient appris à voler sur un balai. Au début, j'avais eu très peur, hurlant dès que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, perdant le contrôle de l'engin et chutant irrémédiablement. Mais mon père avait persévéré. Chaque jour après son travail, nous nous rendions ici, à l'abri des regards. Petit à petit, je m'améliorais. J'y pris même finalement goût. La sensation de légèreté que cela procurait enivrait l'esprit, libérait les pensées et éloignait les soucis. Et lorsque je fus parfaitement à l'aise et capable d'exécuter des manœuvres risquées, il m'enjoignit à changer d'activité.

Mon père avait toujours été très exigeant et dur, envers soi-même comme envers les autres. Il n'avait pas toujours été évident d'être sa fille.

Aujourd'hui, je me contentai de m'allonger. L'herbe jaunie me chatouilla le front alors que je m'étendais de tout mon long, face au ciel bleu. Des sanglots silencieux firent tressauter ma poitrine et le paysage se brouilla. Pour une fois, je pouvais me laisser aller. Juste cette fois et personne n'en saurait rien.

Je restais là jusqu'à ce que l'horizon rougisse.

Le soir, je repris la direction de la maison. N'avisant aucune lumière réconfortante, l'espoir m'abandonna d'un coup, sans prévenir.

Et si elle ne revenait pas ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à très bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :)

Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui nous fait rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il pleuvait. Les gouttes rebondissaient sur le bord de la fenêtre et certaines venaient s'écraser contre la vitre. La Londres brumeuse s'éveillait tout juste. Les premières voitures quittaient les maisons en ronronnant, les volets des maisons s'ouvraient les uns après les autres, les portes claquaient, les rares passants pressaient le pas sous leurs parapluies. Tout semblait aussi calme que les jours précédents. Dans ce coin de banlieue londonienne, on aurait pu oublier la guerre qui sévissait ailleurs. Le quartier était une bulle rassurante protégée de remparts formés par les élégants massifs de fleurs égaillant les jardins. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'herbe verte devenait boueuse et les belles plantes s'affaissaient, alourdies par l'eau de pluie. Assise dans le fauteuil, je me contentai de fixer le paysage. Le froid avait engourdi mes membres mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre une couverture. La tasse de thé fumante me brûlait les doigts et je la serrai plus fort encore. Une larme coula hasardeusement sur ma joue et je l'essuyai d'un geste rageur. Je jetai un coup d'œil au livre abandonné à mes pieds. Sur la couverture verte se dessinait le titre en lettres d'or que mes yeux humides ne distinguaient plus. Je n'avais lu que quelques pages de cette histoire moldue et j'avais tout de suite détesté. J'avais détesté la famille que présentait l'histoire. Une famille heureuse, complète. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais, apparemment.

Et pourtant, comment avait-elle pu ? Je lui faisais confiance ; elle m'avait trahie. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était ma seule alliée.

_-Tout va bien se passer, Anna._

_Ma mère me regardait en souriant, malgré ses yeux emplis d__'__inquiétude. Elle caressa ma joue moite. Je me sentais fiévreuse alors qu__'__il faisait encore grand jour. J__'__anticipais trop, sans aucun doute._

_Myriam Colson se pencha et d__'__une main douce, noua les cordes autour de mes poignets. Ces derniers portaient encore les stigmates du mois dernier. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai une grande bouffée d__'__air frais, ravalant mes larmes. J__'__étais terrifiée, une fois de plus. _

_Ma mère se racla la gorge. Je me ressaisis et tirai sur mes liens. Ils étaient solides. _

_-Je t__'__aime, tu le sais, dit-elle._

_Puis elle s__'__éloigna de quelques pas et disparut dans un grand « Pop ». Je soupirai et m__'__adossai à l__'__arbre. C__'__était un grand chêne, probablement centenaire. A force d__'__être venue ici, je connaissais les moindres creux de sa base. Balayant des yeux la clairière déserte, j__'__attendis. D__'__habitude, me retrouver seule dans la forêt, à une journée de marche du premier village, suffisait à calmer mon angoisse. Malheureusement, aujourd__'__hui, les battements affolés de mon cœur ne s__'__apaisaient pas. _

-Anna ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Anna, tu m'entends ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Que répondre à cela ? Bien-sûr que j'avais besoin de quelque chose ! Je voulais tout. Je voulais ma vie. Ou plutôt _une autre vie_. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme _avant_. Je voulais que ma mère revienne.

Alors je restai silencieuse et, comme d'habitude, Laurence Hill, ma tante, s'en alla. Et je restai allongée sur ce lit inconfortable, dans cette chambre que je détestais, dans une ville que j'exécrais, dans un pays que je haïssais tous les jours un peu plus. L'Angleterre. Londres. Les anglais. Je n'en voulais pas. Je désirais juste rentrer en France, dans notre petit village, revenir dans le passé, oublier tout ça.

_Le soleil poursuivit sa course dans le ciel. Mon mal-être ne faisait qu__'__augmenter. L__'__astre laissa place à la lune, ronde et brillante. Le tremblement de mes muscles s__'__accentua. Toutes mes pensées furent balayées par la douleur s__'__insinuant dans mes membres. Nous y étions._

Ce jour-là, elle m'avait aidée. Comme les autres fois, elle m'avait attachée avant de rentrer à la maison, le temps que la pleine lune passe. A présent, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait fui. J'aurais du m'en douter.

La tasse était froide dans ma main. Etais-je restée dans mes pensées tout ce temps ? Je finis par descendre, car c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mon oncle et ma tante. Laurence était finalement venue par portoloin. Elle était apparue à l'entrée, le visage pâle, l'air désolé. Elle n'avait rien voulu me dire, avait secoué la tête à mes questions, s'était bornée à répéter une seule phrase, vide de sens : « _Un jour, tu comprendras_. »

Comprendre quoi ?

Est-ce que ma mère avait eu trop honte de moi, elle aussi ?

-Anna, te voilà ! Installe-toi !

Je pris place entre mon oncle et ma tante, la mine sombre. Une partie de moi en voulait au monde entier et refusait d'être aimable avec quiconque. L'autre partie aurait voulu se réfugier dans les bras des membres de ma famille.

-Ecoute, Anna, tu sais qu'on t'aime beaucoup…

Le morceau de pain que j'allais porté à ma bouche s'immobilisa. Cela y était. Les deux adultes évitaient mon regard. Ils agissaient exactement comme tous les autres.

-Cela fera bientôt un mois que tu es là…

J'attendis la suite, la gorge nouée.

-Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas te garder ici, dans notre appartement, pendant…

Devant mon silence obstiné, Laurence poursuivit.

-Il te faut un endroit plus sûr… Nous avions pensé…

Elle inspira un grand coup. Je fixai la table de bois, serrant les poings.

-Mon frère, ton oncle Oggs, travaille en écosse, dans une école de sorcellerie. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de Poudlard ?

Poudlard ? Cette école ne me faisait pas envie du tout. Il devait y faire encore plus froid qu'ici et habiter avec tous ces anglais… Cela serait encore pire que Beauxbâtons ! Surtout que l'enseignement y était très médiocre, selon les rumeurs. Non, hors de question.

-Je lui ai écris, il serait ravi de t'accueillir. Tu aurais tout l'espace qu'il te faudrait… Tu pourrais même suivre les cours de l'école !

C'en était trop. J'explosai :

-Vous voulez vous débarrassez de moi !

Je me levai, envoyant valser ma chaise et me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la porte d'entrée. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que les autres ! Je sortis. L'air frais chargé d'humidité m'assaillit et je me mis à courir, ignorant les regards interloqués des passants et les grognements des gens que je bousculai dans ma course. Je filai, laissant libre cours à ma frustration, ma robe volant derrière moi. La pluie abondante mouillait mes vêtements, trempait mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtai la tête tournée vers l'horizon, dévoilant ma gorge au monde. Mes larmes de frustration se mêlaient aux pleurs du ciel. J'ouvris les bras, accueillant les éléments.

Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était recommencer.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas possible ?

oOo

Un pâle soleil se levait sur cette matinée de juillet. Je jetai un œil à la grosse valise brune presque vide posée sur mon lit.

J'avais finalement accepté la proposition de ma tante. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix. Dans quelques jours, la pleine lune me transformerait une fois de plus en monstre violent et sanguinaire. Je ne pouvais pas rester et risquer de me retrouver lâchée dans Londres, sans parler du danger que couraient Laurence et George.

De toute façon, ils m'auraient traînée de force dans cette école si je n'avais pas accepté.

En Ecosse, loin de la dure réalité, Laurence Hill estimait que je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ. Un départ pour quoi ? Le seul point positif est que je ne tournerai plus en rond. Et que je ne serai plus une bouche à nourrir supplémentaire pour Laurence et George.

_-Tu vas adorer Poudlard, m__'__avait-elle dit._

Elle-même y avait étudié dans sa jeunesse. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite.

-Anna, tu as fini ta valise ? Oncle Oggs est là, viens !

Je bondis hors de mon siège et jetai un à la va-vite mes possessions dans ma valise. Je n'avais ramené que le strict nécessaire de la maison, puis Laurence avait verrouillé la porte derrière nous.

Heureusement, j'avais toujours ma baguette. J'avais plusieurs fois été tentée de la briser, pendant ma _crise post-abandon_. Pourtant, je ne m'y étais pas résolue. C'était mon père qui me l'avait achetée, avant mon entrée à Beauxbâtons. Il était très fier, à l'époque. Nous étions allés à Paris, dans la meilleure boutique française pour la trouver.

Je descendis l'escalier, traînant ma valise derrière moi, et trouvai ma tante en compagnie d'un homme grand, déjà d'un certain âge. Des rides creusaient des sillons au coin de ses yeux gris avenants. Il me sourit. Sa voix était douce et calme :

-Bonjour Anna.

Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, quand j'avais huit ans. Mes parents l'avaient toujours pris pour un illuminé amoureux de la nature.

-Bonjour, dis-je, légèrement méfiante.

-Tu as pris toutes tes affaires ?

Ma tante avait l'air angoissée. S'inquiétait-elle pour moi ? Je n'avais jamais été très proche d'elle, avant… Et c'était à cause d'elle si je partais. Je lui en voulais encore, évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et je m'en souviendrai.

-Oui.

J'avais revêtu une cape de voyage. Ma tante s'était arrangée pour me trouver des fournitures scolaires que j'avais rangées dans ma valise. Le poids de ma baguette se faisait sentir dans ma poche arrière. Le dénommé Oggs sourit :

-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers Laurence, la gorge serrée. Bon d'accord, elle avait été très gentille avec moi, de même que George. J'avais dit au revoir à ce dernier ce matin, alors qu'il partait travailler. Ma tante me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte. Les embrassades n'avaient jamais été ma spécialité.

-Prends bien soin de toi, Anna, me souffla-t-elle. Et n'oublie pas de nous écrire ! Et tu reviens aux prochaines vacances !

-Oui… Tatie. Merci… Pour tout.

Tatie… Cela sonnait étrangement dans ma bouche. Enfin, je n'allais pas l'appeler Laurence, tout de même ?

Mise à part ce point, cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme des adieux.

Oggs la remercia à son tour et sortit par la porte de derrière pour arriver dans le petit jardin attenant à la maison. Je le suivis avec ma malle.

-Tu devrais me donner ta valise, ce sera plus facile.

Ma tante nous regarda sur le seuil.

-Quand tu es prête, prends mon bras.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi. Le petit cabanon à outil, l'herbe bien trop verte, la clôture abîmée.… Les maisons de banlieue tout autour… Et je pris son bras. Aussitôt, je me sentis aspirée et eus l'impression de passer dans un tuyau. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Quand je crus que j'allais imploser sous la pression s'exerçant sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, tout s'arrêta. Je m'écroulai au sol.

-Tout va bien ?

Je me relevai, ignorant la main secourable d'Oggs, un peu gênée d'être tombée comme cela.

-Oui, merci.

Nous étions à présent devant un grand portail en fer forgé, dans un petit bois. Au-delà, un chemin se dirigeait visiblement vers un grand château sombre aux nombreuses tours et tourelles. L'air était frais, vivifiant. Rien à voir avec la pollution de Londres.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Anna.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! :) Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Armando Dippet était assis dans un grand fauteuil confortable derrière son imposant bureau. Il se leva alors que j'entrai, laissant derrière moi Oggs, qui attendait dehors.

-Ah voilà donc enfin notre nouvelle élève ?

Mon interlocuteur reprit avec un sourire :

-Mademoiselle Colson, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, monsieur.

J'étais un peu gênée d'être ici avec ce sorcier important. De plus, l'accueil enthousiaste du directeur me surprenait. Mon ancienne directrice, à Beauxbâtons, ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi depuis ma… Contamination.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Je me posai sur un fauteuil et balayai la pièce du regard. De grandes étagères reposaient contre le mur et semblaient refermer des objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi une multitude de livres. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés, représentant des sorciers sûrement connus. La plupart dormaient dans leur cadre, d'autres échangeaient des murmures.

-Votre tante m'a fait part de votre… Comment dirais-je…

_De mon anomalie._

-De votre particularité.

Le directeur déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise. _Nous y voilà._

-Sachez que nous prendrons toues les mesures nécessaires afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, Monsieur.

En même temps, il n'avait pas le choix.

-J'imagine que nous en reparlerons en temps utile. En tout cas, sachez que je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas accepter de vous accueillir…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Je me décidai à le rompre.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, Monsieur le Directeur.

Il sourit, soulagé.

-Et si nous procédions à votre affectation à l'une de nos maisons ?

Laurence m'en avait vaguement parlé. A Poudlard, il existait quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves étaient répartis suivant leurs aptitudes et leurs qualités morales. Mon père venait de Serpentard. C'était drôle, nous n'avions que très peu parlé de son enfance. C'était sa sœur qui m'avait tout appris. Elle-même s'était retrouvée à Serdaigle… Le directeur s'approcha alors, saisissant un étrange chapeau usé. Était-ce le fameux Choixpeau magique ?

-Si cela vous va, je vais poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête et nous verrons alors.

J'acceptai. Aussitôt le chapeau se resserra pour épouser la forme de ma tête. Je sursautai quand une voix retentit dans ma crâne :

_-Tiens, tiens une retardataire ? Intéressant__…_

Il continua à faire des commentaires comme «_Je vois__…_ » ou « _Difficile. _». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter rejoindre Serpentard. Comme mon père. Peut-être ainsi serait-il fier de moi un jour ?

-_Serpentard hein ? Tu es sûre ? _

_-_Oui, pensai-je.

_-Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée__…_

-Pourquoi ? Mon père était à Serpentard !

_-Tu n__'__es pas comme lui__…__ Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? Oui__…_

_-_Non ! Je veux aller à Serpentard ! Vous ne savez rien sur moi…

La colère enfla en moi. Un stupide chapeau ne me ferait pas déshonorer mon père une fois de plus ! Je pensai à toutes les fois où je l'avais déçu, où l'on s'était moqué de moi, où j'avais vu le dégoût sur son visage. Je voulais être forte.

-_Gryffondor te permettrait d__'__être forte. D__'__être brave et généreuse__…_

-La générosité ? C'est de la faiblesse ! Je veux devenir forte !

-_Tu serais tellement mieux ailleurs._

-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ? Suis-je trop stupide ? SUIS-JE TROP FAIBLE ?!

Ce stupide chapeau m'enverrait à Serpentard, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-_Ce serait tellement dommage__…__ Non, décidément, tu ferais mieux d__'__aller à Gryffondor. C__'__est décidé__…_

_-_NON ! Tu m'entends stupide objet ? Je t'interdis de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas y aller ! Envoie-moi à Serpentard ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

Je pensais au corps ensanglanté de la jeune Estelle. Le plaisir que cela m'avait procuré. Je me remémorais toutes les fois où la force avait transcendé mon corps et où la violence et la haine envahi mon esprit. Je pensais à toutes les fois où, enfermée dans le donjon de Beauxbâtons, j'avais hurlé comme une forcenée dans l'espoir de me libérer pour égorger mes geôliers. Toutes les fois où j'avais essayé de me libérer, la bave aux lèvres, avec assez de force pour me briser les os. Toutes les fois où j'étais devenue un monstre. Un monstre que j'étais en fait en permanence. Il n'y avait pas eu alors ni tendresse, ni culpabilité, ni générosité. Il n'y avait eu que cet instinct et, à chaque réveil douloureux, cette inébranlable volonté de survivre. Il n'y avait jamais eu que moi.

Un long silence me répondit.

-Je suis un monstre, envoyez-moi à Serpentard.

Silence.

-Allez !

-_Comme tu voudras__…__ J__'__aurais essayé. Dommage, vraiment._

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?

-_Tu aurais pu être quelqu__'__un de bien__…_

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

La voix éraillée du Choixpeau résonna alors dans le bureau.

-SERPENTARD !

Armando Dippet m'enleva le chapeau et je surpris un éclat indéfinissable passer dans ses yeux.

-Une Chapeaufloue ? Intéressant.

-Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

-Vous êtes une Chapeaufloue, le Choixpeau a mis longtemps à décider où vous envoyer. Si je puis me permettre, avec quelle maison le chapeau a-t-il hésité aussi longtemps ?

J'eus une moue gênée et répondis avec réticence :

-Avec Gryffondor.

Je surpris la mine étonnée du Directeur mais ce dernier se reprit :

-Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Miss Colson, vous pourrez dès à présent aller rejoindre votre oncle. Vous devez être fatiguée par tout cela.

Soulagée que l'entretien se termine, je m'arrêtai pourtant sur le seuil.

-Monsieur ? Je me demandais, si cela aurait été possible de… Enfin que les autres élèves ne soient pas mis au courant de mon… Problème.

Autant éviter de revivre l'enfer que j'avais connu à Beauxbâtons. Le directeur sourit, compatissant :

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous garderons la plus grande discrétion là-dessus.

Était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il vraiment me comprendre ? Ou cachait-il juste son dégoût ? Peut-être allais-je pouvoir être normale ? Je le remerciai et sortis. Oggs me reconduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Nous débouchâmes dans une cour intérieure. L'endroit était différent de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Ici, pas de jardins ou de fontaines. Tout était sobre, bien que l'endroit fût agréable et le château, je devais bien l'admettre, magnifique. Il avait cette prestance amplifiée par les années et son immobilité froide et solide surplombant la forêt sauvage renforçait l'impression de puissance et de sécurité que la forteresse dégageait. Les murs polis par le temps ne reluisaient que plus vivement sous les rayons dorés, les vitraux colorés diffusaient une lumière chaleureuse dans les tourelles, de grandes ouvertures sur l'extérieur protégées de jolis carreaux translucides illuminaient les couloirs.

L'endroit était terriblement silencieux en ce jour d'été.

La maisonnette de Oggs se situait à l'écart du château, au fond du parc. Faite d'épais rondins, elle se situait à la lisière de la « Forêt interdite ». En tant que garde-chasse et gardien du château, mon oncle s'occupait de l'entretien du parc et de la forêt et de la surveillance des abords de l'école. De bonne humeur, il me montra le jardin dont il s'occupait. Toutes sortes de légumes poussaient là dans un joyeux désordre.

L'habitation comprenait quatre grandes pièces. La salle de bain semblait étonnamment confortable, composée d'une petite baignoire en cuivre, d'un miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabos et bien-sûr de toilettes. La salle principale était en fait une petite cuisine où trônait une grande table en bois massif et des chaises garnies de coussins. Oggs me montra ensuite ma chambre. Elle semblait neuve.

-Avant, je m'en servais comme bureau, expliqua mon oncle. Mais je n'y vais plus beaucoup, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il y avait en effet un bureau, situé près d'une fenêtre. Un lit de taille raisonnable occupait un autre coin de la pièce, à côté d'une penderie. Enfin, une étagère remplie de livres était adossée au mur d'en face.

-J'espère que cela ira, dit Oggs, un peu gêné.

-C'est parfait, dis-je.

Je le pensais. Il me sourit.

OoO

Les trois jours suivants, j'aidais Oggs dans ses divers travaux. Nous passions la matinée à jardiner - c'était tout nouveau pour moi -, l'après-midi, nous allions faire le tour du parc. Il ne m'emmenait pas avec lui dans la forêt interdite. Je restais dans ma nouvelle chambre à commencer à lire les vieux manuels de cinquième année qu'il m'avait donnés. Etant donné que nous n'avions pas vraiment le même programme, il fallait que je commence à travailler rapidement pour ne pas être perdue.

Au début, je n'étais pas rassurée lorsque le soir tombait. La forêt résonnait alors de bruits étranges. Nous étions si près d'elle. Je n'avais pas confiance en les parois de la maisonnée pour nous protéger des créatures qui vivaient au-delà… Cependant Oggs était imperturbable et son calme m'apaisait. Bien que nous n'étions pas encore très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, sa présence était supportable. Je lui posais quelques questions sur son travail et il y répondait avec plaisir. Lui évitait de me questionner sur mon passé et je lui en étais reconnaissante. C'était mieux comme cela.

De plus, mon oncle avait un chien. Je n'en avais jamais eu jusqu'alors. Aldo était un chien-loup gris à la fourrure fournie. C'était étrange, mais lorsque je le regardai, j'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait mon secret. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Après cela, il grognait et montrait les crocs.

Et puis, au crépuscule du troisième jour, Oggs m'emmena dans la forêt interdite. Ce n'était pas pour visiter, non. C'était la pleine lune.

Je le suivis, la boule au ventre. Je venais de prendre la dernière gorgée d'une potion calmante, mais cela risquait fort de ne pas suffire.

Nous marchâmes une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Les arbres montaient haut vers le ciel, repoussant les dernières bribes de lumière solaire pour la journée. Le sol meuble couvert de mousse et de feuilles sentait bon. Quelquefois, j'entendais quelque chose bouger dans les fourrés et ne manquais pas de sursauter. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant un enclos fait d'une palissade de bois haute d'environ deux mètres. Il n'y avait aucun interstice entre les planches épaisses.

-J'ai rajouté quelques sorts, ainsi que les autres professeurs.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent à l'idée de savoir mes futurs enseignants dans la confidence. Ce serait dur de leur faire bonne impression, après cela. Le garde-chasse déverrouilla une porte sur le côté, jusque là fermée par de grosses chaînes et me laissa entrer. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore des chaînes, fixées à un arbre, au centre de l'enclos. J'ôtais ma cape, ne voulant pas l'abîmer et la tendis à l'homme :

-Est-ce que vous pourrez me la rendre, une fois que ce sera terminé ?

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le tutoyer. Ma voix tremblait, de même que mes mains. Je me sentais fiévreuse. Il acquiesça. Je frissonnai, simplement vêtue de vêtements moldus abîmés. L'homme me mit ensuite les chaînes au poignet.

-Elles sont rembourrées au niveau des bras, tu ne devrais pas te faire mal…

-Merci, dis-je.

Le pauvre, s'il savait… Dans quelques heures, ne pas m'écorcher les bras serait le cadet de mes soucis. Pourtant, il avait raison. Mieux valait éviter toute blessure inutile.

Cela fait, le garde-chasse demanda :

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, tout va bien, merci beaucoup, grimaçai-je.

Il opina et sortit, après m'avoir tapoté gentiment l'épaule.

-Je ne serai pas loin.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse. Je détestais les promesses. La porte grinça sinistrement en se refermant. Mon enfer allait reprendre.

La pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Je la percevais derrière les branches, alors même que la fièvre m'embrumait l'esprit. Cela commençait.

_Il y avait quelqu__'__un. Une silhouette était postée près de la fenêtre et le clair de lune brillait derrière elle. Des cheveux s__'__agitaient au rythme de la brise s__'__engouffrant par les battants ouverts._

Une violente convulsion me tordit le dos. La douleur fusa dans mes membres. Mes chevilles se rompirent. Une vague de souffrance afflua. J'hurlai à plein poumons.

_Je me sentais si mal. Un tourbillon d__'__émotions bouillonnaient en moi. J__'__étais furieuse, et angoissée, éreintée et exaltée._

Mes ongles s'allongèrent et je labourai le sol. Mon corps vibra et je bondis en avant, tirant sur mes chaînes. Tirant. Et tirant encore. La douleur envahit mon crâne. Balaya ma raison. Je me jetai contre l'arbre et criai.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

_L__'__individu se retourna. Des yeux rougis me détaillèrent avec dégoût._

_-Ah, c__'__est toi._

_La voix était venimeuse, froide, méprisante. _

_Estelle._

_La colère gonfla mes veines, déborda de mon être. Je ne pouvais plus résister._

Une nouvelle convulsion. Mon corps se cabra avant de retomber sur le sol.

Je veux mourir.

_J__'__avançai d__'__un pas, les membres tremblants._

_-Qu__'__est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Le visage auparavant irrité laissa place à la peur. Quelque chose en moi se ravit de la pointe d__'__inquiétude parcourant ses traits._

Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, déjà. Une nouvelle douleur traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Je tirai sur mes liens. Encore. Et encore. Plus fort.

Je criai à nouveau.

_Je la saisis et la jetai contre le mur. Derrière le voile sombre tombé sur mes yeux, je fixais un moment son corps immobile étalé au sol. Ses cheveux courts s__'__éparpillaient autour de son cou rougi, ses jambes étaient tordues dans un angle bizarre._

_Triste marionnette sans intérêt._

_Une décharge d__'__excitation parcourut mon corps._

_Dressant la tête à la verticale, j__'__hurlai à la lune._

Il n'y avait plus que des ombres. Tout tournait. Cela faisait mal. Si mal.

Le feu se répandit dans ma bouche sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Je me mis à grogner.

Une énième convulsion. Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Comme à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de mourir.

Et puis, ce fût le néant.

Le Loup avait pris le dessus.

OoO

Il faisait froid. Et humide. Je battis des paupières. Le ciel gris apparut au-dessus de moi. J'avais mal. Je tentai de me redresser mais mon corps courbaturé refusa de répondre. Un sanglot me noua la gorge. Ma mère aurait du être là. Elle m'aurait caressé les cheveux et murmuré des paroles apaisantes pendant que mon corps se remettait. Elle m'aurait chanté un air agréable, aurait veillé sur moi alors que j'étais incapable de me défendre.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Alors j'attendis sur le sol de la forêt.

Seule.

Je patientais.

Longtemps.

La nuit tomba. Mes muscles, cette fois, m'obéirent. Je m'assis et expirai doucement. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ma transformation ? J'entendis alors des bruits de pas.

-Oggs, gémis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon oncle apparut. Malgré moi, je fus heureuse de voir qu'il était là. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, par pudeur. J'étais complètement nue. En détournant le regard, il défit mes chaînes puis me tendit des vêtements ainsi que ma cape. J'enfilai tout cela à la hâte, les membres tremblants puis nous rentrâmes. J'osai enfin demander :

-Combien de temps… ?

-Deux jours, déclara le garde-chasse.

Il ne semblait pas effrayé, ni dégoûté. Je me demandai s'il était resté. S'il avait vu le _Loup_. Je n'eus pas le courage de poser la question. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enclos avait résisté, de même que les chaînes, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Apparemment, je ne risquais pas d'aller dévorer les élèves. Nous rentrâmes lentement, Oggs m'attendant patiemment à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant le dîner, Oggs ne parla pas des deux derniers jours. Il ne me fit aucun reproche. Il ne me regarda pas de travers. Il ne fit pas de sous-entendus. Au contraire, il me changea les idées.

-Demain, je vais semer des potirons pour Halloween, sourit-il. Cela te dirait de m'aider ?

J'acquiesçai timidement. Mon oncle poursuivit :

-Poudlard organise toujours des festivités pour le soir du trente-et-un. Il y aura sûrement un grand banquet.

J'essayai de m'imaginer ce qu'Oggs appelait des festivités. A Beauxbâtons, il y avait souvent de somptueux bals où étaient invités les sorciers d'influence. Je réprimai un bâillement qui n'échappa pas à mon interlocuteur.

-J'en connais une qui ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

-Bonne nuit, Oggs.

Je m'exécutai et rejoignis ma chambre, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, redevenue inoffensive. Ce soir-là, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ! :)_

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre, pas le plus intéressant, je vous l'accorde, mais vital pour la suite ! :)_

_Je voulais juste répondre à Nadra :_

_Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour l'instant c'était les vacances, mais à présent elle entre à Poudlard, oui ! Désolée si c'était mal expliqué ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La rentrée. C'était aujourd'hui. Il faisait encore beau, néanmoins. Nous n'étions que le premier septembre, après tout. J'avais aidé les professeurs à arranger la grande salle, bien qu'avec la magie, cela ne prit que très peu de temps. La veille, j'avais, avec la bibliothécaire, Mrs Simons, dépoussiéré les étagères et les livres. Cette dernière devait avoir la trentaine mais son chignon et son visage sévère lui rajoutaient plusieurs années. Elle n'avait pas parlé beaucoup et je sentais bien qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

Les autres professeurs, que j'avais rencontrés lors du dîner de pré-rentrée, s'étaient montrés plus respectueux. Il y avait le professeur Slughorn, un homme replet à l'air plutôt avenant, qui semblait assez fasciné par mon _anomalie_. Il m'avait lancé des regards avides pendant tout le repas. Mr Beery était un homme plus réservé malgré sa grande taille. J'avais appris qu'il enseignait la botanique. Il y avait aussi le professeur Dumbledore, à l'air étrangement enjoué. Il s'était montré aimable mais je n'avais pas manqué de frissonner sous l'éclat bleu de ses yeux perçants, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. S'étaient aussi joints à nous le professeur Brulôpot, qui enseignait le soin aux créatures magiques, le professeur Têtenjoy et l'infirmière - dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. Les autres enseignants n'avaient pas été présents. J'avais peu parlé, intimidée et honteuse à l'idée de ce que tous ces sorciers devaient penser de moi.

A présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à aider Oggs à finir de tailler les quelques buissons des cours du château. Ne connaissant pas le sort, je fus obligée de le faire à la main. Le travail était fatiguant, mes mains endolories à force d'utiliser le sécateur. Oggs disait que les arbustes étaient plus beaux lorsque le travail était fait manuellement. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Au moins, ainsi occupée, je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter.

-Anna ? Tu devrais aller te changer, c'est l'heure.

Mon estomac se serra. Sans dire un mot, cependant, je partis vers la cabane de Oggs au pas de course. Je me douchai rapidement, le cœur battant. Pour la première fois, j'enfilai un uniforme orné du serpent vert de ma nouvelle maison. Lissant la jupe, je me regardai un instant dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Mes cheveux châtains tombaient dans mon dos, encore humides. Les mèches plus courtes de devant me mangeaient le visage, ne cachant néanmoins pas mes yeux chocolats. J'étais toujours aussi pâle. Personne n'aurait pu dire que je n'avais pas l'air _normale_.

Je fis ma valise rapidement et la laissai posée en évidence sur mon lit. Oggs m'avait dit qu'un elfe de maison s'en chargerait. Cela m'avait étonnée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait ! Enfin, bien sûr, on me l'avait expliqué pendant le dîner dans la Grande Salle, après avoir vu mes yeux ronds en voyant la nourriture apparaître dans les assiettes.

Je remontai en direction du château. Oggs m'attendait près des portes. Je vis avec angoisse qu'une foule d'élèves en uniforme s'engouffrait déjà à l'intérieur. Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux :

-La table des Serpentards est la plus à gauche. Tu devrais aller faire connaissance avec tes nouveaux camarades.

Je déglutis. Evidemment, mon oncle ne comprenait pas à quel point cela me terrifiait… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus eu d'_amis _? Je franchis néanmoins les portes de la Grande Salle, me mêlant à la foule. Une fois de plus, je restai ébahie devant le plafond magique. Il était gris sombre et empli de nuages.

-Hé avance !

Une élève me lança un regard courroucé en me percutant. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais arrêtée au milieu du passage. J'hésitai entre la colère et la honte et marmonnai une excuse avant de me diriger tout à gauche. Des élèves étaient déjà assis et discutaient allègrement, des serpents verts ornant leur poitrine. Je m'immobilisai, indécise. Où devais-je me mettre ? Des regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais incapable de dire s'ils étaient hostiles, curieux ou indifférents.

-Excuse-moi, on se connaît ?

Une fille de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs s'était arrêtée près de moi. Sa voix était froidement polie, un peu trop suffisante.

-Non, je ne pense pas, je suis nouvelle dans cette école.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ses yeux s'adoucirent :

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Walburga Black.

Elle avait bien insisté sur son nom de famille, comme si j'aurais du réagir.

-Anna. Anna Colson.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom de famille.

-Je viens de France, répondis-je, évasive, comme si cela devait tout expliquer.

-Très bien, tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

Walburga s'assit à côté d'un groupe d'élèves qui devaient avoir mon âge. Elle me les présenta rapidement. Il y avait deux filles qui entraient en cinquième année elles aussi : une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus du nom de Sylene Moon et Myra Green, une fille à l'air plutôt sombre et inquiétant. Trois garçons à l'air chahuteur nous rejoignirent au même moment. Walburga, d'un air important, me les présenta comme Edwin Ziegler - un blond aux yeux gris qui affichait un sourire en coin -, Flynn Avery - un brun qui semblait plus renfrogné - et Dave Yaxley qui avait une courte queue de cheval et un air mauvais. J'appris qu'ils étaient aussi en cinquième année. Walburga, elle, avait un an de plus.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils m'attaquèrent :

-Tu as un bon niveau en magie ?

Je n'en savais fichtre rien. Qu'est-ce qu'était un bon niveau ici ?

-Et bien… Avant, j'étudiais à Beauxbâtons… J'avais plutôt de bons résultats.

-Tu étais à Beauxbâtons ?

Walburga me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Un des garçons avait posé cette question, impossible de dire lequel. Je serrai les lèvres.

-Des problèmes familiaux.

Personne n'insista pas mais ils me lorgnèrent en coin, interloqués. Nul doute qu'ils reviendraient à la charge.

-En tout cas, là-bas, ils ont des manières… Pas comme certains, ici. Tu le remarqueras bien assez vite. Tu as de la chance d'avoir atterri à Serpentard. Le directeur laisse entrer n'importe qui de nos jours.

J'avalai péniblement ma salive et restai silencieuse, n'osant imaginer ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient…

Quand je lui dis que je rentrai en cinquième année, Walburga me mit en garde :

-Tu as intérêt à t'accrocher pendant les cours, alors. Il y a quelques cinquièmes années très talentueux.

Elle continua, visiblement très fière :

-D'ailleurs, le meilleur élève de notre école est en cinquième année, et à Serpentard, évidemment.

Chacun afficha un petit sourire en coin supérieur. Walburga et les autres semblaient très fiers de leur maison. Était-ce pareil pour tous les élèves ? Je me contentai de hocher la tête et ne leur racontai pas grand-chose d'autre. Mes années à Beauxbâtons furent largement embellies comparé à ce que j'avais enduré dans la réalité.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Les élèves s'étaient installés. Le plafond avait laissé place à un ciel nocturne sans étoile, réplique parfaite de ce qu'on aurait pu voir à l'extérieur. Les autres Serpentards se rengorgèrent en voyant mon expression admirative.

-C'est l'heure de la Répartition, se réjouit Walburga.

Des enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau magique, posé sur un tabouret au bout de l'allée centrale, les attendait et se mit à chanter quelque chose sur l'histoire de Poudlard et les différentes maisons. Je tendis l'oreille, mais les commentaires intempestifs de mes voisins m'empêchèrent de tout saisir. Ensuite, tous les élèves passèrent sous le chapeau, de la même manière que je l'avais fait dans le bureau du directeur. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à le faire maintenant. A chaque fois, la maison accueillant un nouvel élève l'applaudissait chaleureusement. Des élèves aussi enthousiastes envers des inconnus ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Un jeune vint à notre table et voulut s'asseoir près des trois garçons. Ce fût Sylene qui intervint :

-Ne te mets pas là ! C'est la place de Tom… Viens plutôt ici.

Le petit, tremblant, s'exécuta. Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Ce Tom avait une place rien que pour lui ? Qui était donc ce garçon ? A moins que chacun ait une place attitrée ? Les plats apparurent bientôt sur la table et chacun se mit à manger. Les autres guettèrent un commentaire ébahi de ma part, mais je n'en fis pas, ayant déjà assisté à la chose. La discussion ne tarda pas -malheureusement- à s'orienter sur ma famille. Mes nouveaux camarades semblaient avoir une obsession pour les sang-purs. J'avais connu des élèves dans le même genre à Beauxbâtons.

-Et toi, Anna ? Ta famille est pure, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Mais presque. Cependant, comment aurais-je pu le leur dire alors qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur moi ? De plus, ma famille avait toujours caché honteusement l'identité de l'ancêtre de ma mère née-moldue. Il m'était indispensable de faire de même.

-Bien-sûr, souris-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête avec entendement, comme si cela était évident. Sylene s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Nous n'en doutions pas, évidemment.

Alors cela était censé m'humilier ? Où étais-je donc tombée ?

-Pas de problème.

Le dénommé Tom ne se montra pas. En revanche, une fille nous rejoignit rapidement, changeant de place pour venir près de nous. Avec ses longs cheveux noir corbeau, sa peau dorée et ses yeux verts, elle attirait tous les regards. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Edra. Elle aussi serait dans ma classe.

Nous rentrâmes finalement à la salle commune de Serpentard. Walburga se leva :

-Les premières années, suivez-moi, je suis votre préfète.

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête et je la suivis aussi. Nous laissâmes en arrière les élèves plus âgés. Walburga annonça qu'elle nous indiquait, pour cette fois, le chemin jusqu'à notre salle commune.

Je tentai de mémoriser le chemin, en vain. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Et je ne devais pas gâcher la chance qui m'était offerte : me faire des amis.

Nous arrivâmes devant un mur, qui ne semblait pas différent des autres.

-La force par le sang.

Le mur pivota sous mes yeux intrigués, découvrant un grand salon confortable, décoré de vert et d'argent. Il émanait une lueur verdâtre d'origine inconnue à l'intérieur. Apparemment, c'était parce que nous étions en-dessous du lac. Tout le monde entra. Walburga se tint au milieu de la pièce :

-Je suis Walburga Black, votre préfète. Ici, c'est la salle commune. Comme vous l'avez vu, il faut un mot de passe pour entrer. Ce dernier change régulièrement, vous en serez tenus informés, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est évidemment formellement interdit de dévoiler son emplacement aux élèves des autres maisons. Les dortoirs des filles se trouvent sur la droite…

Elle montra un petit escalier descendant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Celui des garçons sur la gauche.

Elle montra un escalier similaire du côté opposé.

-Le petit déjeuner commence à sept heures et demi dans la Grande Salle. On vous distribuera vos emplois du temps là-bas.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour signaler qu'elle avait fini. Aussitôt, les enfants se précipitèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Walburga m'entraîna à sa suite vers le dortoir des filles. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et elle ouvrit une des portes où était gravé un cinq argenté.

-Ici, c'est ta chambre. Tu la partageras avec trois autres filles, en cinquième année comme toi. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de Myra, Sylene et Edra.

Je notai ma valise posée près d'un des lits. L'endroit était plutôt joli. Il y avait quatre grands lits à baldaquin verts ainsi qu'un grand tapis rond argenté au centre. Près de chaque lit, il y avait une petite commode ainsi qu'une bougie. Walburga me montra la salle de bain de la chambre. Elle aussi était décorée de vert et argent. Il y avait une douche, un lavabo et une grande glace, ainsi que des toilettes.

Ensuite Walburga me laissa et je m'assis sur le lit à côté duquel se tenait ma valise. Le sommier crissa doucement sous mon poids. Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. Les trois autres filles arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et parlaient à voix basse. Elles interrompirent leur discussion lorsqu'elles me virent et allèrent chacune vers leur lit. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots, mais rapidement chacune éteignit sa bougie ainsi que, d'un coup de baguette, le grand lustre qui illuminait a pièce. Je m'enfonçai sous mes couvertures, me laissant entraîner dans le domaine des rêves. Demain, une nouvelle vie commencerait. Il faudrait faire en sorte de ne pas laisser passer cette occasion.

* * *

Bon voilà, fallait que je décrive un minimum hein. ^^ Prochain chapitre très bientôt ! Et je vous promets qu'il sera plus intéressant ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 6, vraiment en retard, c'est vrai... Malgré tout, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer cette histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillai le matin suivant, les filles de mon dortoir étaient déjà habillées. Elles parlaient de je-ne-sais-quoi.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que j'allais être en retard. Je bondis hors du lit pour me préparer et fonçai vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière était agréable et de taille respectable, mais semblait bien modeste en comparaison du luxe que j'avais connu à Beauxbâtons. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressortis, habillée et coiffée, mais j'avais eu beau me dépêcher, les filles ne m'avaient pas attendues et étaient parties.

Génial.

Comment allais-je retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle, maintenant ? Je sortis tout de même et pris le chemin de la veille, jusqu'à l'escalier. Ensuite, cela se compliquait. Par où étions-nous venus hier ?

-Hé la nouvelle ! T'es perdue ?

Deux garçons de Serpentard me rejoignirent. Je les avais rencontrés pendant le dîner.

-Hum… Oui.

_Réponse clairvoyante, Anna. _L'un d'eux souleva un sourcil puis soupira :

-Suis-nous si tu veux.

Et ils se remirent en marche. Je les suivis, accélérant le pas pour me maintenir à leur hauteur. _Allez, tu peux le faire Anna. _Je me décidai à ouvrir la bouche :

-Vous… Vous êtes en cinquième année aussi, c'est ça ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, c'était juste histoire de faire la conversation. L'un d'eux répondit, la voix dédaigneuse :

-En effet.

-D'accord.

Un silence s'étira alors que nous marchions dans un nouveau couloir. Nous avions rejoint un flot d'élèves qui allaient et venaient de chaque côté du couloir. La Grande Salle devait être toute proche.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir retenu vos prénoms.

Celui qui avait parlé grogna :

-Je suis Flynn Avery et lui, c'est Edwin Ziegler. Essaie de t'en souvenir, cette fois.

J'allai répondre quand un élève apparut en face dans le couloir. Je sus tout de suite que ce garçon là devait être spécial. Cela se voyait à la manière dont les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage, à la façon dont les jeunes gens autour de moi se redressèrent - voire se raidirent. Sa démarche était tranquille, assurée, tout en étant légère et souple.

Alors que l'inconnu s'approchait, je fus frappée par sa beauté froide. Son visage pâle aux traits délicats contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables semblaient saisir chaque détail de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Le petit déjeuner est terminé. Nous avons potions.

M'ignorant royalement, il passa en sens inverse. Les deux lui emboitèrent le pas en grognant :

-C'est à cause de la nouvelle.

Le dénommé Edwin se retourna néanmoins, levant les yeux au ciel alors que je restai en arrière, pantelante.

-Bon, Annie c'est ça ? Tu viens ou pas ?

Je me mis aussitôt en marche, soulagée. Je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher la salle de cours.

-Par contre, moi c'est Anna.

J'entendis Flynn Avery soupirer bruyamment.

Le professeur Horace Slughorn était plutôt charmant. Le cours, qui se déroulait dans les cachots, passa rapidement. Slughorn se pésenta puis parla de ses connaissances haut placées et de comment leurs talents en potions les avaient aidés à s'élever dans la société magique. Puis il posa des questions de cours. Il semblait avoir pris tout particulièrement en affection le garçon de toute à l'heure. C'était « Tom » par ci, « Tom » par là. Je supposai que c'était son prénom, bien que cela fut étrange d'entendre un professeur être si familier avec un de ses élèves. Cependant, il fallait reconnaître que ce dernier semblait brillant. Il répondit à toutes les questions avec une facilité déconcertante alors que même que les autres Serpentards et Serdaigles baillaient encore. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait sa place réservée à la table des Serpentards. Conscient de sa supériorité, il arborait même - lorsque Slughorn ne le regardait pas - un petit sourire satisfait.

Je me demandai s'il fallait être aussi bon que lui pour obtenir ses B.U.S.E., l'examen que nous passerions en fin d'année. Je recherchai une explication auprès d'Edwin qui haussa les épaules, évitant mon regard :

-C'est Tom Jedusor, c'est normal.

A la fin du cours, Slughorn me fit signe alors que je rangeais mes affaires.

-Anna Colson c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Je me demandai ce qu'il me voulait. Il me fit un sourire avenant.

-Le directeur m'a fait part de votre - euh - situation. Dès que vous aurez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Nous pourrons refaire de… Enfin, dès que vous serez à court, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Il semblait nerveux. C'est alors que je remarquai que ce Tom Jedusor était toujours là, rangeant calmement ses affaires d'un air innocent. J'eus soudainement envie de finir cette discussion le plus vite possible.

-Oui, professeur, bien sûr. Merci.

Je le saluai et partis. Je ne tardai pas à entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi. Jedusor apparut à mes côtés et se racla la gorge :

-Hum… Colson ?

-Oui ?

Il me tendit un emploi du temps.

-Tiens.

-Merci, mais…

Il disparaissait déjà à l'angle du couloir. Ce garçon était vraiment… Incroyable. Je jetai un œil à la feuille qu'il m'avait donnée. J'avais un cours de métamorphose dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le problème était que je ne savais absolument pas où se déroulait ce cours. Je décidai donc de partir dans la direction qu'avait prise Jedusor. De toute façon, lui aussi devait avoir ce cours, n'est-ce pas ? Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, je me mis à courir dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Peine perdue, il semblait s'être évanoui.

Une forme grisâtre attira mon regard et je retins un cri dégoûté. Un fantôme ! Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui-là semblait avoir été atrocement poignardé. Ses habits élégants étaient recouverts de taches sombres. Du sang, sans aucun doute. J'avais vaguement entendu parlé des fantômes de Poudlard. Ils étaient censés être _inoffensifs, _n'est-ce pas ? Je tentai donc ma chance.

-Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Le spectre tourna sa mine grave vers moi, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Je frissonnai.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le cours de… Métamorphose ? Avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

Voyant son air détaché, j'ajoutai :

-S'il-vous-plaît ?

Il sembla fixer le blason représentant un serpent vert sur ma poitrine et hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Peut-être ne savait-il pas parler ? Devais-je le suivre ? Il avançait rapidement, à peine visible à la lueur des torches. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers. Je devais souvent courir pour ne pas me laisser distancer par mon guide atypique. Finalement, j'aperçus les têtes familières de mes camarades qui attendaient devant la salle. Je n'étais pas en retard, heureusement. Le fantôme s'arrêta :

-Merci beaucoup, euh… Monsieur.

Il hocha sinistrement la tête et disparut à travers un mur. Au cliquetis des chaînes, des élèves avaient tourné la tête.

-Tu as fait connaissance avec le Baron sanglant, ricana Flynn Avery.

Nom plutôt judicieux.

-Il m'a aidée à trouver la salle, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Avery haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Tu as eu de la chance, dans ce cas. La plupart du temps, il ne fait pas attention à nous.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Je m'installai au fond à côté de Myra, qui ne m'accorda pas un regard. Elle avait le regard morne et semblait ailleurs.

Durant le cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Jedusor n'était pas au premier rang et que, s'il se débrouillait parfaitement dans tous les exercices pratiques, il n'essayait pas toujours de répondre aux questions. Quand à Dumbledore, il l'appelait « Jedusor », pas « Tom ». Qui de Slughorn ou de Dumbledore traitait cet élève de façon spéciale ?

Je sentais parfois le regard perçant du directeur-adjoint se poser sur moi, alors que je tentais de rattraper mon retard.

Nous devions nous exercer à transformer une feuille en plume et la plume obtenue en oiseau. Myra réussit à transformer sa feuille en plume mais la seconde transformation fut plus difficile. Elle se retrouva avec une plume ayant des serres et qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse sur la table. Quand à moi, je mis l'heure à transformer ma feuille en plume digne de ce nom. A mon gand désarroi, la plupart des élèves arrivèrent à terminer l'exercice.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Dumbledore me retint.

-Miss Colson, il faudrait que vous rattrapiez votre retard en cours rapidement si vous espérez obtenir vos B.U.S.E….

Je rougis, honteuse. Les B.U.S.E. étaient les examens que nous passions ici dans différentes matières. Ma tante m'avait conseillée d'en réussir le plus possible, cela pourrait déterminer mon futur métier.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous faire aider par un camarade ?

J'opinai, me demandant à qui je pourrais faire appel.

-De plus, il faudrait que vous choisissiez une option au moins à suivre cette année. Normalement, les élèves commencent en troisième année, mais si vous travaillez ardûment, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. En plus, je crois savoir que l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes sont aussi enseignées à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, professeur.

Dumbledore me tendit un parchemin récapitulant les différentes options possibles avec leurs horaires et les noms des enseignants.

-Vous devriez aussi aller à la bibliothèque, il y a de nombreux ouvrages intéressants qui pourraient vous aider.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur. Bonne journée.

Je sortis de la classe. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tous les élèves devaient être partis déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Je pris une direction au hasard, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvait cette dernière. Mon ventre émit un grognement de protestation. J'accélérai le pas.

J'errai dans un nouveau couloir lorsque j'aperçus une fille trapue, de petite taille marchant rapidement, la tête baissée. Je n'eus aucun mal à la rattraper.

-Excuse-moi !

L'inconnue leva un visage ravagé par les larmes vers moi. Ses yeux humides m'observèrent derrière ses lunettes épaisses.

-Quoi ?

Visiblement, je n'arrivai pas au bon moment.

-Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la Grande Salle ?

Elle lorgna le blason de Serpentard sur mon uniforme. En retour, je scrutai l'aigle ornant sa poitrine. La pauvre hésita un instant, méfiante :

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle blague ?

Je rougis.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, me récriai-je. Je suis nouvelle et je me suis perdue.

Son regard bleuté s'adoucit un peu.

-Continue au bout de ce couloir, descend deux volées d'escalier et tu y seras.

Je n'étais donc pas loin du but.

-Merci, soufflai-je, soulagée.

Elle s'éloigna, les épaules tombantes. Le remord me prit.

-Tu ne vas pas manger ?

Elle se retourna et secoua la tête.

-Non.

Puis elle partit d'un pas traînant. Etonnée, je n'insistai pas et pris la direction qu'elle m'avait indiquée. J'arrivai rapidement à destination, mais la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés depuis un bon bout de temps. Il n'y avait plus que des desserts sur table. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je m'assis non loin de mes camarades de classe, n'osant pas m'approcher plus près étant donné qu'ils ne me remarquèrent même pas.

Un garçon aux court cheveux châtains m'adressa la parole.

-Salut ! C'est toi la nouvelle ?

Il afficha un sourire avenant. Ses yeux bruns parsemés d'or pétillaient.

-Oui, je m'appelle Anna et toi ?

-Dylan Rosier, répondit-il. Tu es en cinquième année ?

J'acquiesçai. Il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe constitué notamment d'Avery, de Ziegler, d'Edra et de Jedusor. Son visage se rembrunit.

-Moi, je suis en sixième année.

-Avec Walburga ?

-C'est ça, admit-il.

Je remplis mon assiette d'une part de gâteaux ainsi que de quelque chose d'étrange, vert, à l'aspect visqueux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ma grimace amusa Rosier qui éclata de rire.

-C'est de la gelée. C'est très bon. Ils n'en mangent pas en France ?

Je fis signe que non. Il sembla interloqué.

-Celle-là est au citron vert. Tu devrais goûter.

Je m'exécutai. La gelée fondit entre ma langue et mon palais. C'était étrange, indescriptible.

-Alors ?

Rosier semblait impatient d'entendre mon verdict, mais je me contentai d'hausser les épaules et d'engouffrer la suite. J'avais trop faim pour faire la difficile. Une Serpentard au visage jovial vint s'asseoir à côté de mon interlocuteur.

-Salut Dylan !

-Rose, la salua-t-il en retour.

Elle tourna son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur vers moi.

-Anna, c'est ça ?

Devant mon visage surpris, elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

-Les nouvelles vont vite, ici !

J'appris que Rose était en sixième année avec Dylan. Ils semblaient tous les deux beaucoup plus ouverts et avenants que les élèves de ma classe. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier ces derniers. Ils m'indiquèrent comment aller à la bibliothèque. Bien que je m'y sois déjà rendue, je ne pensais pas être capable d'y retourner sans indications.

-A peine arrivée que tu veux aller t'enfermer avec des livres, s'étonna Rosier.

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a conseillée de le faire. J'ai du retard en Métamorphose, admis-je, la mine défaite.

-On pourrait t'aider si tu veux, proposa Rose. Les transformations n'ont plus de secret pour nous !

-Ou presque, la modéra Dylan.

Je souris, soulagée d'avoir trouvé de l'aide. Peut-être y-avait-il de belles rencontres à faire ici, finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :)

Voilà le septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Grâce aux explications des deux sixièmes années, je trouvai rapidement la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils quand j'entrai mais je l'ignorai. Je cherchai un livre sur la métamorphose. Une fois trouvé l'ouvrage intitulé : _Des Bases de la Métamorphose et de son usage de nos jours, _je m'installai à une table. L'endroit était presque désert et un silence agréablement feutré privilégiait la réflexion. Cela me rappelait le _Centre de documentation et d__'__information _de Beauxbâtons.

Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure pour retranscrire le passage qui m'intéressait sur un parchemin. Je rangeais mon livre lorsque j'aperçus le trio Jedusor-Avery-Ziegler au fond de la bibliothèque. Ils parlaient à voix basse, le visage sérieux.

Je croisai le regard d'Avery qui fronça les sourcils et me lança :

-Hé la nouvelle ! Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Je venais de me faire éconduire, tout simplement. Je le foudroyai du regard et tournai les talons.

L'après-midi, c'était botanique. Il fallut s'occuper, en compagnie des Gryffondors, de plantes carnivores particulièrement agressives. J'avais fait équipe avec un garçon de l'autre maison aux cheveux dorés nommé Luke. Luke était indéniablement très drôle, gentil, attentionné… Bref, il me faisait regretter d'être à Serpentard. Pourquoi mes camarades n'étaient-ils pas aussi ouverts ? A la fin du cours, alors que nous sortions couverts de terre, il me dit au revoir et je le regardais partir avec nostalgie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas autant sourit.

-Tiens, tiens, la nouvelle serait-elle en train de tomber sous le charme de Luke Grant ?

Je fronçai les sourcils à la remarque d'Avery.

-Arrête de m'appeler la nouvelle.

Il haussa un sourcil :

-Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?

-Par mon prénom.

Edwin Ziegler nous rejoignit :

-Par contre, autant que tu le saches tout de suite, aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne fricotte avec les Gryffondors. Et surtout pas avec _lui_.

Il prit un air dégoûté.

-Si tu veux un jour avoir la chance de t'intégrer, tiens-toi à carreau, ajouta Edwin.

Ils s'éloignèrent à grandes enjambées, me laissant sur place. Je rentrai seule au château.

oOo

Allongée sur mon lit, dans le silence du dortoir, loin de l'agitation de ma première journée de cours, je me ressassai la journée, comptai mes échecs. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, mais je les repoussai.

-Arrête Edra, bien sûr qu'il t'apprécie !

Je sursautai, me rendant compte que je m'étais assoupie. Edra et Sylene entrèrent en trombe dans le dortoir. La première était visiblement furieuse et ne remarqua même pas ma présence. Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sylene me jeta un regard d'excuse. Au bout d'un moment, Sylene toqua et entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Il y eut plusieurs chuchotements précipités et quelques sanglots. Finalement, les deux filles sortirent. Edra avait les yeux gonflés.

-Tu viens manger avec nous, Anna ?

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim, dis-je.

Les deux filles disparurent. J'aurais peut-être du me forcer à y aller mais je n'en avais pas envie. Cela faisait trop en une journée. Je me contentai de me mettre en pyjama et de me glisser dans mon lit, fermant les rideaux. L'obscurité était complète, les épais rideaux émeraudes cachant la vue sur les profondeurs du lac. J'avais appris à apprécier le silence autant que l'ombre de la nuit. Était-ce à cause de ce que j'étais devenue ? Dans le temps, j'avais peur du noir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon estomac se tordait à nouveau d'angoisse aujourd'hui. Les monstres étaient-ils censés connaître la peur ?

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en avance, pour une fois. J'attendis donc les camarades de mon dortoir. Edra semblait aller mieux. En compagnie de Ziegler, Avery et Yaxley, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes le dénommé Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours en sens inverse ? Se levait-il donc si tôt ?

-Avery, tu n'aurais pas vu le livre que j'avais posé sur mon lit ce matin ?

Il semblait énervé. La tension monta d'un cran. Les autres s'agitèrent.

-Non, désolé.

Le nouveau venu le scruta du regard pendant un long moment. Puis il inspira, se détendit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Flynn. J'ai sûrement dû le poser autre part.

-Tom !

Edra s'approcha de lui en souriant. Était-ce de Jedusor qu'elle parlait le soir précédent ? Il regarda la Serpentard un instant. Tout le monde retint son souffle, comme si aucun de nous n'était capable de prévoir la suite des évènements. Le visage impassible du jeune homme se fendit d'un léger sourire :

-Edra, comment vas-tu ?

-J'attends toujours que tu m'aides pour le cours de sortilèges, lui rappela-t-elle.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent davantage:

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas demain ?

Edra acquiesça et un des garçons - Ziegler - demanda :

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

L'intéressé répondit :

-Je n'ai pas faim. Merci de t'en soucier.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point les garçons avaient changé de comportement en la présence du nouveau venu. Leurs mines étaient à présent plus graves, ils se tenaient droit, étaient presque trop raides. D'un même mouvement, tout le groupe se remit en marche, moi à l'arrière, incertaine.

J'accrochai alors son regard. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles obscures.

« Tom » haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta.

-Au fait, toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis même pas présenté la dernière fois.

Il afficha un air poliment contrit.

-Je suis Tom Jedusor. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et le regardai s'éloigner, ne sachant quoi penser. C'était sans aucun doute un garçon atypique. Et un peu lunatique ?

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se révéla particulièrement ennuyeux. Le professeur Binns - un fantôme - récitait son cours d'une voix monotone et seuls les élèves les plus courageux semblaient vouloir prendre des notes. Je vis avec surprise que même Tom Jedusor n'écoutait pas un traître mot du cours. Il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un parchemin noirci d'écritures. Ses yeux parcouraient avidement les lignes. Pour la première fois, son visage n'était pas indifférent. On pouvait voir la passion qui animait ses prunelles. La curiosité me piqua au vif. Je réprimai un petit rire en imaginant que Jedusor pourrait être en train de lire un texte érotique - qui sait ? Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de ricaner mais la situation me semblait très cocasse. Sylene me lança un coup d'œil étonné. Jedusor dut sentir mon regard car il se tourna soudainement vers moi et me foudroya du regard, ce qui me fit reprendre mon sérieux.

Je me mis alors à prendre des notes, mais la vision de Jedusor se pâmant en lisant un roman pour jeunes sorcières me fit sourire toute la séance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été d'aussi bonne humeur.

A la fin du cours, j'avais toujours un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres, qui ne s'effaça pas, même lorsque Jedusor me bouscula en sortant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être en colère parce que je l'avais regardé lire ? Non, impossible.

Sylene me rejoignit, ce qui me surprit agréablement :

-Pourquoi tu riais ?

-Oh, pour quelque chose de stupide. Au fait, tu connais la blague de la goule qui ne savait pas lire ?

Ma bonne humeur ne s'effaça pas au cours suivant qui était Sortilèges. J'avais suivi cette matière à Beauxbâtons avec assiduité et il m'apparut que j'avais largement le niveau pour ce cours. Nous nous entraînâmes à jeter le sortilège de mutisme. Je fis équipe avec Myra, ce qui n'était pas très réjouissant car, comme elle n'était pas très bavarde, je ne savais jamais si j'avais réussi à le lui lancer ou non. En revanche, devant nous, Edwin Ziegler semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le lancer à Yaxley toutes les deux minutes, alors que celui-ci, rouge de colère, essayait de parler. Cela me fit rire et Edwin se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Colson ? T'en veux aussi ?

Avant que je n'aie pu répliquer, une force invisible bayonna ma bouche. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Finalement, Myra, Yaxley et moi étions incapable de sortir de notre mutisme pour jeter un sort et Edwin semblait bien s'amuser en nous faisant la conversation. Mrs. Wingleton, notre professeur, s'approcha alors :

-Tout se passe comme vous le voulez, Mr. Ziegler ?

L'interpellé se raidit un peu mais sourit :

-Parfaitement Professeur. Comme vous le voyez, ils sont plus silencieux que les pierres.

L'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Dans ce cas, il faudrait travailler le contre-sort à présent, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui, Professeur.

Il nous libéra d'un mouvement du poignet alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Trois sortilèges de mutisme frappèrent Ziegler en pleine poitrine. Yaxley sourit d'un air démoniaque et même Myra ricana. Quand à Edwin, il passa le reste du cours à écouter. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, après tout.

En sortant du cours, la bagarre continua. Je visai Yaxley d'un nouveau sortilège mais il se baissa et mon sort frappa… Tom Jedusor. Tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement. Je perdis mon sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, libère-le, me souffla rapidement Myra, apeurée.

J'hésitai. Empêcher Jedusor de parler était assez tentant. Cependant, d'un mouvement de poignet, il se libéra lui-même sous nos yeux impressionnés. Ses prunelles me lancèrent des éclairs mais sa voix était terriblement calme :

-Je te prierai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, Colson.

Il s'éloigna sans nous lancer un coup d'œil et Edwin me mit une main sur l'épaule :

-Tu dois être la première à avoir oser lancer un sort sur Tom depuis…

-Un bon moment, ajouta Yaxley.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, me défendis-je.

Ils me regardèrent avec un mélange de pitié et d'admiration. Évidemment, les élèves de l'autre maison - les Poufsouffles - avaient assisté à la scène. Une rumeur comme quoi j'avais provoqué Jedusor en duel se répandit dans toute l'école. Les gens m'observaient comme si j'étais folle. Jedusor se contenta d'afficher une mine sombre - assez terrifiante - dès que je passais à proximité.

Selon les autres, c'était déjà très clément de sa part.

Ainsi, le jour suivant, au déjeuner, Dylan Rosier vint me trouver.

-Alors, il paraît que tu as attaqué Tom Jedusor ?

Il se mit à rire alors que je fronçai les sourcils :

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je visais Yaxley et…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le savons bien. Dna sle cas contraire, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler.

-Il est si fort que ça, demandai-je.

-Il est assez bon, avoua-t-il.

-Et sans pitié, en plus de ça, sourit Rose, qui venait d'arriver.

Dylan réfléchit :

-La dernière fois qu'il a été provoqué en duel, c'était…

-L'année dernière, contre Luke Grant, termina Rose.

Elle se mit à frissonner :

-Le pauvre a passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie après ça. Et il a refusé de dire qui lui avait fait jeté un sort !

-Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé. Lui et Tom s'étaient disputés quelques heures auparavant.

Je n'en revenais pas.

-Luke ? De Gryffondor ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Je travaille avec lui en Botanique.

Dylan éclata de rire.

-Tout s'explique maintenant. Vous avez tous les deux un problème avec Tom Jedusor !

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec Tom Jedusor, criai-je.

Ma voix avait porté un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, car une bonne partie de la table des Serpentards - dont le premier intéressé - se tourna vers moi. Rouge de honte, je repris plus doucement :

-Donc est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'aider en Métamorphose ?

Dylan acquiesça et me donna rendez-vous le soir même à la bibliothèque.

L'après-midi, nous avions Potions en compagnie des Gryffondors. Je ne manquai pas de croiser Luke, qui m'adressa un grand sourire. Était-il au courant de la rumeur lui aussi ? Rien n'était moins sûr, d'autant plus que quelques Gryffondors me tapèrent dans le dos pour me féliciter.

-Bien joué, Colson !

-Tu devrais changer de maison !

-On s'en souviendra longtemps !

Exaspérée, je ne répondis pas. Néanmoins, les remarques me firent chaud au cœur. Les Gryffondors me faisaient un peu envie. Ils semblaient si… Soudés. Et l'avantage était qu'à présent, je n'avais plus besoin de me présenter aux élèves, la plupart connaissaient mon nom.

En Potions, je fis équipe avec Edwin. Il fallut préparer un Philtre de Confusion. Etonnamment, Tom Jedusor ne sembla pas rancunier et nous donna plusieurs conseils pour notre préparation comme tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au lieu de quatre ou augmenter un peu le feu avant de rajouter les derniers ingrédients.

A la fin, Edwin et moi étions fiers, sûrs d'avoir une bonne note. Le professeur Slughorn passa et fronça les sourcils :

-Ah non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, voyons ! Cette potion devrait avoir une teinte verte ! Ziegler, je vous croyais meilleur que cela, vous me décevez ! Vous n'avez donc pas suivi les instructions du livre ?

Edwin et moi échangeâmes un regard déçu.

-Très bien, Jedusor, comme toujours. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Tom Jedusor afficha un petit sourire en coin supérieur. Choquée, je pris Edwin à part à la fin de la séance.

-C'est Jedusor, il a fait exprès de nous faire rater !

Edwin évita mon regard :

-Tom ? Non, voyons. Non, nous avons mal suivis les indications, c'est tout.

-Mais la seule fois où nous n'avons pas suivi les indications du manuel, c'est quand Jedusor nous a aidés, m'entêtai-je.

-Ecoute, Anna, m'interrompit Edwin. Oublions ça, veux-tu, ce n'est pas important.

-Mais…

-De toute façon, tu l'avais mérité.

-Quoi ?

Je m'étranglai devant l'absurdité de la situation. Edwin s'éloigna rapidement. Alors je devais accepter que Jedusor ait volontairement trafiqué notre potion, parce que je lui avais malencontreusement jeté un sort qui n'avait eu aucune incidence sur lui ? Où allait-on ? Et j'étais sûre qu'Edwin le savait parfaitement, il avait juste trop… Peur ? Que faisait Jedusor pour que tout le monde le respecte à ce point ?

La mine sombre, je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque que je trouvais après une bonne demi-heure de recherche. Dylan n'arriverait pas avant un petit moment, il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas venir trop tôt.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'endroit où j'avais trouvé le livre intéressant la dernière fois. Je surpris Jedusor, qui s'emparait justement _Des Bases de la Métamorphose et de son usage de nos jours. _Il ne m'adressa pas un regard et partit s'installer à une table. Il avait pris le dernier exemplaire.

Comme par hasard.

_Non, Anna. _Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Je jetai un œil au sorcier. Voyant qu'il n'utilisait pas le manuel pour le moment, j'avançai vers lui.

-Excuse-moi ?

Il continua à écrire sur son parchemin. Je triturai nerveusement le bord de ma jupe.

-Tu… Est-ce que tu as besoin de ce livre ?

Il leva les yeux, impassible et les dirigea dans la direction qu'indiquait mon index.

-Si je l'ai emprunté, c'est que oui, j'en ai besoin.

Il se remit à écrire. Je ravalai un hoquet d'indignation.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas en train de l'utiliser.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire condescendant :

-Je ne vais pas tarder à l'utiliser.

J'abandonnai la provocation. Cela ne marchait pas avec lui. Je soupirai :

-Ecoute, je suis désolée pour les rumeurs qui circulent. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas voulu te lancer un sort et de plus…

Je ravalai ma fierté :

-Tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti tout seul. Alors, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

Il resta silencieux, et je me penchai vers lui, baissant la voix d'un air de conspiratrice :

-J'oublierai que tu as fait exprès de nous faire rater notre Philtre de Confusion et…

-Je vous ai aidés, je te signale, me contra-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi et Edwin n'êtes pas doués en Potions.

J'haussai un sourcil, peu convaincue mais décidai de continuer :

-Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre. J'ai du retard en Métamorphose, Dylan va venir m'aider et…

Il resta de marbre. Je levai les yeux au ciel :

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es déjà le meilleur dans cette matière.

Il afficha un sourire en coin, amusé par ma flatterie.

-Justement, pour le rester, il faut travailler. Si tu veux bien m'excuser à présent, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Et il se remit à écrire. Il venait de me congédier ? Je poussai un grognement de rage, puis allai m'installer à la table la plus éloignée possible de cet énergumène. Dylan arriva un peu après. Il réussit à dissiper ma mauvaise humeur sans problème. Il avait amené des allumettes et pour commencer simplement, m'intima de les transformer en aiguilles. Je réussis au bout d'un moment, après qu'il m'eut montré plusieurs fois comment faire. Ensuite, il me remontra l'exercice que nous avions vu en classe, à savoir transformer la feuille en une plume. J'obtins une transformation correcte cette fois-ci plus rapidement. Il regarda ensuite sa montre :

-Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch dans vingt minutes.

-Tu joues au Quidditch !

Il prit un air suffisant :

-Miss Colson, sachez que je suis Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, sourit-il.

-Félicitations, dis-je, impressionnée.

Il me salua et partit. J'étais agréablement surprise qu'il ne s'en soit jamais vanté auparavant. La modestie était une qualité rare, surtout chez les Serpentards. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand une voix me fit sursauter :

-J'ai fini avec le livre, si tu veux.

Tom Jedusor me tendit le manuel.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Je sautai sur l'occasion pour lui poser la question qui me taraudait l'esprit :

-Au fait, depuis quand sais-tu jeter des sorts informulés ?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage :

-Depuis un certain temps.

Il fit quelques pas, mais tourna la tête une dernière fois, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage :

-J'ai du talent, Anna. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta l'endroit.

* * *

Pauvre Anna !:') Prochain chapitre dans la semaine !


End file.
